Seeing Within
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: SEQUEL TO SEEING RED. Bella Swan is now coming to terms about being a vampire, one day the Cullens go to Seattle to give Bella people experience. There she meets Jake once again who tells her the tribe have answers that she needs. Is there an alliance in the future? Will Bella finally know who she is? And what was Caleb hiding from her?
1. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. This is a SEQUEL read Seeing Red first! Well here you guys go, I am on spring break so I thought why not? I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

"C'mon Bella, focus." I mumbled to myself while I reached towards the drinking glass, my tongue out in concentration. I slowly grasped the outside of the glass and carefully lifted it up off the table, a tiny noise and I put it down. Only a crack! "Yes!" I exclaimed loudly. Edwards laugh filtered into the kitchen behind me.

"What it is love?" He said with his lopsided grin upon his face.

"I only cracked this one! Look!" In a fit of excitement I picked it up in my strong hand and it shattered into many pieces, obviously not cutting my hand in the process. My face fell as I looked at the glass on the floor. I chucked the remaining pieces into the bucket, which was almost full now. "Dammnit." I muttered. Edward chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry it gets easier. Hey, at least you haven't ripped off a door this week." Rolling my eyes at that comment I got up and emptied the bucket in the bin outside. It has been quite an eventful last two months. In that time period I was attacked by a crazy vampire bitch, and turned into a vampire soon after. From then I have been struggling with my newborn strength, I thought Esme would have kicked me out by now in all honesty.

The story of my change was simple, I was mauled by a bear when I was playing baseball with the family, Alice and Emmett had fun creating that scene, Carlisle had to place all the blood that he took from me though. Not that much of me looks different, just my face, since I had a pretty fit body and pale skin before. So we told Faye I had to have reconstructive surgery and would be out for at least five months, I am going on month two and it sucks. I can't be around people because Jaz is scared I'll eat them and I can't go to school so I am stuck here in the house until next school year.

The surgery story got around town so everyone will be expecting a slightly looking Bella come senior year. For my eyes I have to wear green contacts when I go out, they can't really explain that. My newborn urges haven't been constant, I haven't killed anyone which is good. The thirst is manageable and the speed is fantastic. Although the strength takes a while to get used to, I have broken five doors, two boxes of drinking glasses, three xbox controllers, and a car door handle. This of course gave Edward the excuse to open the door for me more often.

As for my powers, they aren't completely lost. I still have the ability to move things. I found this out when I was hunting and I was going after a deer when a bobcat was about to pounce on my prey, I shot my hand out to stop it. That's when it flew thirty yards without it touching me. I was so happy I forgot about my deer and danced in a circle, Rose who was hunting with me at the time looked at me like I was crazy.

Another ability I still have is my control of weather. I found out that the first day, I was having major mood swings and conjured up a storm that almost blew the roof of the manor. Also along with that came with my elemental control. Water, wind, and earth are still under my command. Fire is a tricky one.

No longer can I produce the flames in the palm of my hands, I guess that's s good idea when you are the most flammable creature to walk the earth. I can still manipulate it though. We were outside by the fire pit when shoed away a fly and the flames went with it. I was so thrilled, pyrokenesis is my favorite ability and I was going to be crushed if I didn't still have it. So being a vampire isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I can stay will my love forever.

When I came back inside the family was in the living room, Carlisle stood up when I entered the room. "What's going on guys?"

"Well Bella, we thought you might want to leave this house." I didn't even wait for an explanation I just threw myself at him. This is what I have wanted, to be free of these walls.

"Yes! I'll do anything at all even if it is just a 2 mile radius!" This earned laughter from everyone.

"Well, the family wants to go to Seattle for a day and we thought it would be a good opportunity for you to get 'people practice'. A large city is better than Forks because there is a lot going on and you can be easily distracted, plus if we stay near the pier the ocean salt will contradict the smell of the blood. So what do you say?" He smiled at me brightly. I just nodded fast, I could not stop smiling.

"So when are we going?" I asked Edward when everyone went their own way.

"Tomorrow, we'll leave pretty early so we have a good amount of time their. The girls want to shop and I am guessing you will want to go anywhere else so we will figure out something to do." He said brushing back my hair.

"I'm nervous Edward, what if I go crazy?" A knot was now forming in my stomach, I actually was kind of afraid, afraid that I would become a monster.

"Don't worry darlin' we will keep you and the citizens of Seattle safe." Jasper reassured me while passing by.

"Jasper is right, Bella someone will always be with you and you are stronger than anyone I know." He bent down to kiss me. Edward and I's relationship has grown stronger, without him I would probably be a complete savage. Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. We turned to see Esme with a flower vase, full of water and the most beautiful wild flowers I have seen in a while.

"Bella would you mind putting these on the table by the piano please, dear." She gave me an encouraging smile and held them out. I carefully grasped the fragile glass, one hand on the bottom and the other around the neck of the vase. Breathing in the sweet smell of flowers I ambled towards the table. Ever so slightly I placed the crystal on the table, no sound, no crack, just perfect. I smiled and stepped back to look at my work. "Well would you look at that." I said proudly. Esme came up behind me and placed hand on my shoulder.

"Well dear you know what they say, practice makes perfect." She kissed my head and joined Carlisle on the couch. I was ready to face the world tomorrow, I mean what could go wrong?

**A\N: There you have it! I know chapter one was really short, but it was really a recap of what has been happening. Any questions leave a review and I'll answer them in the next update. Links to my twitter and blog are on my profile**** Next chapter hopefully coming out this week. Should I continue this, or not? Tell me. **

**XOXO Haley**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. Only plot is mine and any addition characters I made up.**

Chapter 2: Big Bad Wolf

"You can do this. Nothing is going to happen. You are strong willed and nothing will go wrong." I stared at myself in the mirror again. This was my first time going back out into public since the transformation. I had on my black jeans with my boots, a red tank and my favorite leather vest. My dagger tucked into my right boot as always. I don't know why I was so on edge, I have been around human blood before. Carlisle has brought it home for me to test, I almost tore it from his hands. That was bad, but after a while I got used to it and even though it smells incredible I have never tasted human blood. I fastened my pendant around my neck, took one more look in the mirror and walked out.

Jasper was waiting for me at the bottom on the stairs, eyebrows raised like he knew something I didn't. "What?" I asked.

"Just let it out Bella, I know how you're feeling." He smirked and then I couldn't contain myself. I started jumping around and twirling, I definitely looked like Alice.

"I get to leave! I am finally going outside! This is amazing!" I was laughing hysterically, but it felt so good. I did a twirl and landed straight into Edward's arms. I smiled brightly at him.

"Are you ready, love?" I nodded at him. He led me out into the Volvo and then we were off. "Bella if you don't stop bouncing your legs you are going to put a hole in the car." He smirked at me.

"Sorry, I just don't know whether I am excited or nervous."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"You are always so sure of everything Edward Cullen." He just laughed and shrugged his broad shoulders. The sun was high but of course a cloud cover was across the sky, perfect day for a vamp outing. At times like this I wish I could sleep, make the car ride go by faster. Eventually we made out way into the heart of the city and I was hit at full force, no not by a car but by the people. Their scent and the beating of their hearts invaded my head. I took a deep breath and venom filled my mouth, by the time we reached Pike's Place I had swallowed at least ten mouthfuls. I did not want to get out of the car.

I put my hand on the door and froze, staring at family just a few yards away from the car. "Bella?" I didn't even answer but slowly opened the door and many things happened. The salt from the ocean filled my nose, it smelled awful. The sea spray hit my face which felt amazing. Then the blood, so much blood, I closed my false green eyes and tried to calm myself. I felt Jaz trying to calm me.

"Stop, Jasper. I need to do this on my own." I felt his influence leaving my body. I finally opened my eyes, and slowly smiled and nodded my head. Alice came up to me and handed me a small white case.

"There are three extra pairs of contacts in here; the venom will dissolve them within a couple of hours so you'll need to replace them." I thanked her and gave her a hug. Edward then led me down to the pier. It was so amazing to be around all these people. I loved seeing everyone so happy, a mother and her child playing in tide pools, a couple kissing under the bridge, an older couple sharing some human snack. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked slowly just taking it all in.

"Thank you." I said after minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"Saving my life." I said simply.

"I was so worried that you would hate me for damning you to this existence. You can't even go see your aunt or any of your friends. You couldn't even go to your mom's funeral." Renee had a service about two weeks after my change; I couldn't even go and observe from a far.

"Without you, I wouldn't have even had the option. If you didn't get Victoria off of me, she would have drained me right then. I would have been nothing but a lifeless body." I stared out at the vast water, listening to the gulls and the sea lion. Edward rested his head against my shoulder and wound his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while until Edward stiffened all of a sudden then a low growl came from between his teeth. "Edward what's wrong-" Then I smelt something horrible, I started coughing. "Ugh what is that repulsive smell?"

"I was going to say the same thing." I whirled around and there stood Jacob Black, a motorcycle helmet in his arms.

"Jacob?" The last time I saw Jacob Black was when he was practically proposing to me in my bedroom. He walked up to me and Edward.

"Can we talk? Alone?" He was glaring at Edward.

"Uh Edward can you give up a minute?" He looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Please I need to talk to him, it won't take long." He looked back at Jacob.

"You touch her, I'll kill you." He kissed me on the head and walked away towards one of the gift shops, still in hearing range. I rolled my eyes a turned to face the water. Jacob came next to me.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. What I did that night was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking. After I went home that night I was angry and I phased in my house, and, and," He started stuttering, he didn't need to finish.

"I am so sorry, Jake. Billy was a great man." I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I didn't come here for your comfort Bella." He said with a slight smile.

"Then why?"

"I came for your forgiveness." I was actually shocked; I didn't realize that was important to him.

"Jake of course I forgive you, I mean yeah I was angry at first but I got over it after a while. Then again I have had some months to myself. I've been trying to be my new self while still being the original me." He smiled at me and laughed.

"Yeah new Bella is a lot colder then old Bella. Yet you still have that same annoying laugh as you did when we were kids." I slapped his arm playfully.

"What I do not!" I started laughing. Which only proved his point, how could a vampire still snort?

"There it is!" By then we were both laughing.

"So you don't hate me? Now that I am your natural enemy?"

"Eh, you're okay. Can't say for our creepy, eavesdropping boyfriend." He jabbed his thumb in Edward's direction.

"You get used to it." I could just see Edward rolling his eyes.

"Honestly how are you doing? Is it bothering you being out here in the city?" I rubbed at my aching throat.

"It's difficult, especially the strength, I have broken too many glasses to count." I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Hey when I first phased I broke three trees because I freaked out." I had to laugh at the image of Jacob in his wolf form chasing his tail, taking trees down in the process. "So listen, when my father died I had to go speak with the counsel, I asked them about you."

"Me? Why?"

"I wanted to know more about this spirit child thing. They want to meet with you."

"I'm a vampire; I am not aloud on your land. Carlisle has filled me in." Then again I did need answers.

"I understand that, I have notified them of your situation and they have agreed to meet on Eagle Cliff. It's a part of land that is neither Quileute nor Cullen, neutral for meetings with Carlisle many years ago." Would this give me answers? Did I really want to know? Caleb was my past; I am not even human anymore. If there was someone out there who could tell me who I really am, did I want to meet them?

"Okay, I will meet with them, on the condition that Carlisle and Edward come with me." Carlisle knows the elders and how they work, and I needed Edward there.

"Very well, I will see what I can do about that and give you a call." I entered my cell number in his phone.

"I'll see you soon?" Jake climbed onto his bike.

"Yes, very soon." I grabbed him and gave him a strong hug. After all he was my best friend since I was a child.

"Stay safe."

"Always am." I waved him off as he sped down the street and out of view. I turned around to see Edward. "Hey, I am guessing you heard all of that, so I don't need to repeat it right?"

"Yes, and I am glad that you requested my company at the meeting." He was smiling.

"Of course, I need you. You are my rock." He laughed at my lame pun. Then he was looking over my shoulder.

"Bella?" I looked over my shoulder and regretted it soon after. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were walking towards me and Edward. I quickly turned around and replaced my contacts at vampire speed. I turned to greet them.

"Hey guys." They were staring at me; I didn't think I looked that different.

"Woah, so the stories were true." Mike said.

"Uh yeah." I didn't know what else to say.

"Well you look great."

"Thanks."

"When are you coming back to school?" Jessica asked, probably not really curios but Mike was there so she was trying to act interesting.

"Start of senior year, I should be completely recuperated by then." I said with a sweet smile.

"Well that's great, everyone misses you, the both of you." Her eyes wandered to Edward and then started to move down.

"Okay well we should get going." I said, stepping in front of her view.

"Oh well it was great seeing you guys, especially you Edward, you look well." I wanted to barf.

"As do you Jessica, now if you'll excuse us." He led me away from them, but we could still hear them obviously.

"Wow she looks different, almost too different." Mike said.

"I doubt she was even attacked, just probably couldn't handle being not pretty like her boyfriend and his family." The bitch said. That did it. Just as Jessica was leaning against the railing, a mysterious amount of water hit her face and washer her makeup down her pretty little face. All I had to do was cough. Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around me and led me back to the family.

"I hate her." I said.

"I am pretty sure Mike hates her too and he was on a date with her." I laughed at that. As we walked I noticed not that many people were around at this time of day. We were almost to the family when I heard a cry, I looked to my left and a mother was consoling her infant who had just scraped his knee.

The bright red fluid was flowing from the wound. I could feel the heat from here. I took a step forward and was immediately restrained by Emmett and Edward. For the first time since my change I wanted to throw them off and sink my teeth into the boy's neck. He touch the cut ask his mom was searching through her purse for a bandage and the red fluid gushed more. I let out a growl. Alice came in front of my view. I tried to see around her.

"Bella! Bella, look at me." I struggled but managed to. "He is just a little boy, maybe only six. He hasn't had a girlfriend, or even started school. He has a dad and a mom who love him very much. This is probably his first cut or the first time he's been to Seattle. He will grow up and go to Prom, get married, have child of his own and be cleaning his own scraped knee. Only if you stop resisting." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. The cut had stopped bleeding so it was easier. I relaxed and only Edward kept his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, to the boy.

"Think of them as people with futures, not a meal that will only satisfy you for that one moment you are sucking the life out of them." I nodded and then I was dry sobbing. I made my way to the Volvo and cried. I had almost taken the life of a little boy. I was a monster. Edward got in and started the engine. The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking of the boy and imagining him as young Jacob, a young boy who had just lost his father.

**A\N: Chapter 2! I am sooooo sorry it took me forever to update I sprained my knee and my school is just hounding me with work! Review and check out my blog .COM **


End file.
